gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Judy Fabray
Judy Fabray is a character on Glee. She is the ex-wife to Russell Fabray, whom she divorces after discovering he was having an affair, and the mother of Quinn Fabray, and Frannie Fabray, who is only mentioned. She is portrayed by Charlotte Ross. Biography S1= Mash-Up Quinn talks about Judy, saying that when she applied to college she put "being popular" as her main extra-curricular activity, and that she got into Arizona State University. Ballad Judy and her husband make their first introduction in this episode, where Russell walks in on Quinn and Judy preparing for the Chastity Ball. Just before he walks in, Judy places her hand on Quinn's stomach and realizes that she is pregnant, but decides not to talk about it to her husband. The family invites Finn over to the house for dinner. Finn, who has been feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Quinn is pregnant (along with other issues), sings (You're) Having My Baby to Quinn to explain how deeply he feels for her and the baby. Quinn's parents are at first confused by the song, and Russell demands answers. Quinn finally admits to her family that she got knocked-up, and again implies that Finn is the father. She then asks Russell to accept her and the pregnancy. Russell however is furious and horrified that his daughter could do something he deems so irresponsible as getting pregnant. When Quinn tries to get her mother's help who knew she was pregnant, but chose to ignore it, she's forced to side with Russell's judgment, who then kicks Finn and Quinn out. Judy is seen feeling terrible about not sticking up for Quinn. Journey During the season finale, she makes an appearance in the audience at Regionals and tells Quinn that she kicked her husband out of the house after finding out about him having a secret affair. She takes Quinn back, saying that they can turn the guest room into a nursery, and later witnesses Quinn giving birth. However, Shelby Corcoran (Rachel's biological mother) ends up adopting her granddaughter, Beth. |-| S2= Silly Love Songs It is mentioned that Judy Fabray picks up Quinn because Quinn got mono, though it is off-screen. It is mentioned by Quinn that she was at work, presumably to support Quinn after her divorce. Prom Queen It is mentioned by Quinn that she was the prom queen at her senior prom, pressuring her daughter to be one as well. Judy is seen at her house while she and Finn are waiting for Quinn to come downstairs so they can go to Prom together. She was excited for the two's night at prom and urges them to take a picture. |-| S3= I Kissed a Girl Quinn mentions to Puck that Judy wouldn't be home on Saturday night due to her being on a Christian wine-tasting boat called the Jesus Booze Cruise. Goodbye Judy appears at Quinn's graduation, standing next to Mrs. Puckerman, as they both proudly cheer on their children. Personality Judy Fabray is the mother of Quinn Fabray and Frannie Fabray and the ex-wife of Russell Fabray. Aside from Quinn, she has another older daughter, named Frannie (revealed by Quinn in the book Glee: The Beginning), who is married to a Christian man, who owns his own chain of UPS stores. She is afraid of what her husband will think of or do to her, so she stays quiet in the house, serving his every need and drowning her fear in alcohol. Quinn mentions that Judy put "being popular" as her main co-curricular activity on her college application, which got her into Arizona State and she won Prom-Queen in her high school years. Relationships Russell Fabray Russell Fabray was Judy's husband until revealed in Journey that they were no longer together. After discovering that Russell was having an affair with a "tattooed freak," she stands up for herself and kicks Russell out of the house. They have since divorced. Trivia * When Judy makes an appearance, she is always seen wearing yellow. * Both of her kids moved out at some point. Gallery tumblr_n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo5_r1_250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Candidates for speedy deletion